


Harry Potter

by The_Gamer



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gamer Machanics, Harem, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry discovers he has the Power of Gamer. Only it seems his is more sexually orientated. Being only a child he doesn't really understand.He's been told that he's part of some kind of Beta Test of the Game.He's not the only one with this power.
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Many
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	1. The Sexmer

Harry Potter was not pleased as he stared up at the man holding him. He was being gentle as sat Harry down in a car. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he coughed into his hand. He glanced up at the man. "You picked me up right out of the schoolyard, mister someone is going to call the cops on you." 

"No one was watching you." the man replied crossing his legs and folding his hands on them. He looked at the boy. "My name is Jethro," he told the boy. "You've got a rare power, don't you? I do as well." 

"You do?" Harry asked. "Mine said I was part of some kind of Beta Test and I don't understand. I didn't sign up for anything." 

"It's chosen at random," Jethro informed. "Though I would have expected one so young to be chosen. How old are you?" 

"I'm almost 11," Harry informed blinking up at him. "Can you teach me how to use this power?" 

"I can teach you a few things. Do you have a computer? You can look at the game site." 

"No, I'm not allowed to use the family computer or my cousin's computer or the house computer." Harry informed. 

"Is that so?" Jethro nodded. "Very well, first say Inventory." 

Harry did while the man explained what the Inventory and Equipment screens were and what they did. 

"Next is the most important page is your Stat page." Jethro informed. "Read it out loud." 

" **Harry James Potter**

**Title: Freak Boy**

**Gamer**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 50/50**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 100**

**Points: 0** "

"Not very good." Jethro informed. "but you'll gain stat points a lot easier at lower stat levels." He then informed him about what each Stat did and how to raise them. "Next, we'll go onto the next page. Skills." 

"Skills." Harry said frowning. Then he read:

" **Gamer's Mind-Max**

**Passive.**

**Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to mental disorder.**

**Gamer's Body-Max**

**Passive.**

**Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all mass effects.**

**Hypnosis-1**

**Active.**

**You'll gain complete control over your target's movements, who are forced to do your bidding. The Spell will not work if the target is more than 500 meters away from you. Additionally, any extensive damage to their bodies will end the spell as well.**

**Observe-1**

**Active.**

**Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

Then I have: **English-5** and a bunch of other school skills. You know like **Math** , **Science** , and the like. None of them very high level." 

He was then taught about the Options screen. 

"Those are the basics." Jethro said. "Do you have questions?" 

" A lot." Harry nodded. "What is this game about? Why did you say that you wouldn't expect someone my age to play?" 

"This game has a lot to do with sex. Do you understand what that means, love?" 

Harry blushed but nodded. 

"I know what it means but....uh.....aren't I too young for that?" He wondered. "and another thing I don't.....I mean...girls are.....I don't..." 

"You don't like girls." Jethro made it a statement. "Neither do I, honestly. Most players are gay or bisexual." 

"What is that second one?" Harry asked. 

"Bisexual is when you like both males and females." Jethro tried to explain in words the boy would understand. 

"Oh, I think I understand." Harry said nodding. "People are really like that?"

"Yes." Jethro chuckled. "Don't your parents tell you these things?" 

"My parents are dead." Harry informed. "I live with my mother's sister, my aunt, her husband, and their child."

* * *

Harry frowned as he finished cooking dinner. 

**Cooking-1**

He knew that he wasn't going to get any dinner. He could only control one person at a time with his **Hypnosis**. He targeted his uncle.

" _Hypnosis._ " He used it on his uncle. "From now on you will feed your nephew three meals a day." 

He hoped that it worked he didn't know how long it lasted. He would reapply if he needed to. He really hoped this worked he was starving. He was very happy that it actually worked and he was allowed to eat.

After that, he began washing the dishes.

**Dishwashing-1**

**A technique to wash dishes. With greater mastery, you can clean any dirty spot. 5% increase in dishwashing speed.**

He was happy that he could wash dishes 5% faster that would help. Maybe he would be able to make his aunt a little happier. Somehow he doubted it. He went to his cupboard and sat down. He was full for the first time in a while. He took out his homework and began studying. He needed to get his INT and WIS up. He frowned hard as he worked on his homework. It took him two hours to get it done and he was annoyed by that but he finally finished and put his homework and stuff away. He laid down and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Harry had to use **Hypnosis** again the next morning in order to be fed. He then washed the dishes and walked to school. He was shocked that he got exp when he handed in his homework and that it managed to get a level up as well.

**Harry James Potter**

**Title: Freak Boy**

**Gamer**

**Level: 2**

**HP: 50/50**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**LUK: 100**

**Points: 5**

So he could get exp and level up just from doing his homework.

* * *

**Quest!**

**Beat your time!**

**Beat your mile time!**

**Reward:**

**+5 STR, DEX, VIT**

**£50**

Harry was pleased he really was. He was currently running on in the schoolyard for gym class. Dudley and his gang were chasing him. He was gaining STR, DEX, and VIT from running and pushing himself. He was only pleased because he was gaining Stats. He ran past the parking lot and saw Jethro's car sitting there. The man was watching him from the back. Didn't he know when school let out? School didn't end until 4 o'clock. Why was he waiting? He realized that he was getting distracted and returned his focus to running. He had to keep ahead of Dudley and his Gang. He could just tell that he was going to get a good time on his mile today in fact he was sure that this was his last lap. 

He ran past the teacher and slowed to a walk when the teacher clocked his time and wrote it down. He nodded. Harry was stretching out when Dudley and his gang ran past and got clocked. 

"Good hustle, boys." the teacher praised the five of them. "That's a whole four minutes faster than last time. You'll parents will be informed." 

He sweatdropped as Dudley, Gordan, Malcolm, and Dennis collapsed. Piers was doubled over. The first four were huge weight and size-wise and Piers hated exercise. 

Harry always got a two-minute mile well actually his last one had been two-minutes and fourteen seconds. This time he'd gotten a solid two-minutes. He'd done it! He'd beaten the quest. He decided to check his stats later. 

He had Music last and they were doing a recorder test today. He'd practiced on the way to school every day because he wasn't allowed to practice at home. He was hoping that he was ready for the test. 

He shifted nervously in his seat as he waited for his turn. He didn't have any yawn hanging from his recorder because he wasn't allowed to practice so he didn't have any songs memorized. Naomi had a white, yellow, blue, green, orange, red, purple, and black yawn hanging from hers because she'd memorized and mastered that many songs. He hated that he was the last one to be called. He walked to the front of the class and began playing. He focused as hard as he could on playing the right notes. That's all he cared about he didn't care about the song at all. He just wanted to pass. Dudley and his gang hadn't passed at all. He finally finished the song and the class clapped he looked to see his teacher smiling at him.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. " She praised and put a white yawn on his recorder. "Here's the second song." 

Harry took the music book and went back to his seat. He'd done it he'd passed. He couldn't believe it. Now he'd practice just as hard and now he had his game system to tell him when he mastered the song. He only had a week. 

**For paying attention in all your classes for the day, +1 INT**

When class was over Harry began sneaking towards Jethro's car. 

**Stealth-1**

**Your ability to not be caught while sneaking around.**

**1% to not get caught.**

That annoyed him but he was able to sneak to Jethro's car and get in without being seen by anyone but Jethro and his driver. 

"How was your day, Harry?" Jethro asked. 

"I passed my recorder test!" Harry grinned. "I beat my mile time. I got a whole 10 points higher on my Science test...." Harry babbled on about his day because no one had ever asked him how his day was before. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm babbling." 

"No, it's okay." Jethro informed him. "I did ask. Harry, I have a question for you. Is that the same outfit you wore yesterday?" 

Harry blushed and stared into his lap. He nodded. 

"Your family doesn't treat you well do they?" 

"No, sir, but I'll be okay." Harry informed looking up at him. "I got my uncle to start feeding more." 

"How?" 

"Hypnosis." Harry explained. "I use it on him and they do what I say. It's really great. I'll have a better life from here on out, sir." 

Harry talked happily with Jethro before he was let out to walk home. He played his recorder the entire way home trying to memorize the song. He cooked dinner when he got home and of course he had to use Hypnosis on Vernon to let him eat.

**Hypnosis-2**

Harry decided to help Dudley out and used Hypnosis to make him study. Then used it on his Aunt so that she would let him study in the kitchen and not in the darkness of his cupboard.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry frowned as played his recorder on the way to school on Friday. He had a full belly for the third day in a row he was very pleased with that. Harry stopped playing as he played a sour note. He started playing from the beginning again this was how he was going to master this song. He was going to start over every time he hit a sour note. He'd slowly learn the song this way. He was sure of it. 

When he got to school he went to his classroom and handed in his homework he then sat on his desk and began reading a book that he'd gotten out of the school library. It was very interesting from what he could understand of it. He wasn't the best reader after all. He'd gained several levels in his **Reading** skill just by doing his homework these last few days. 

"I'm glad to see that you are finally taking an interest in your studies." He looked up to see his teacher. "You've done your homework three days in a row now and you've been scoring better in class..." 

"I made sure Dudley did his homework," Harry informed the teacher. "He wanted to play his videogame all night but I got him to do his homework last night and I worked hard on mine too." 

The teacher was a little confused but this was the longest conversation that he'd had with Mr. Potter. He still didn't know what had possessed him to talk to the boy today. 

"That's very good, Mr. Potter. " 

"I got him to do his homework I didn't say that he'd turn it in." Harry shrugged. He went back to his book. "I can't read that well if I can't understand this. Isn't that right?" 

"Well, you should be able to read this book at your age yes." the teacher said carefully and sat at the desk in front of Harry. "Now when you say that you can't read the book do you stumble over the words a lot or do you just not understand what you're reading?" 

Harry thought about it for a while. 

"I stumble sometimes but I can figure it out," Harry informed. "I don't always understand what I read. I have to read it a few times but even then I sometimes don't understand it." 

The teacher nodded. 

"Mr. Potter, do you just not study because you don't want to or because it's too hard for you to understand?" 

"I study a lot." Harry said, "Every night for three hours I do my homework and study but my grades are still low. I keep trying but I'm not getting anywhere. My uncle says that I'll be lucky if the local state school accepts me."

The teacher frowned at that. The state schools had to accept everyone why would his uncle tell him that?

"You live with your uncle?" 

"My aunt." Harry corrected. "My aunt is my mother's sister. I was left in a basket on the doorstep after my parents were killed. I've been there ever since." 

The teacher asked more questions until the bell rang.

* * *

**For paying attention in all your classes for the day, +1 INT**

Harry learned that his teacher asking him questions wasn't a good thing. After school, he was sitting in the principal's office with his family, his teacher, and the principal. 

"What did I do wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." the teacher said quickly. 

"Then why are we here?" Petunia asked. 

"Because I think Harry might have a learning disability." the teacher informed. "I'd like to have him tested for one. It could explain his poor grades and even his anti-social behavior." 

Harry wanted to flinch but held it in. He was so going to get punished when he got home. He wondered if using Hypnosis on them would get them to agree to the tests. If he had something wrong with him he wanted to know. 

"Now see here." Vernon spat. "If the boy does have one of these disorders he has to go to a special school and we aren't made of money!" 

"Actually, all he would need to do is be a certain hospital for two hours a day. They'll help him do his homework and teach him methods to help him understand things better and don't worry it's free. They are testing these methods out and finding out what works." 

Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion. Could this really help him? He hoped so. He felt smarter with his INT now up to 7 but really he knew that he needed to be smarter. He figured that he was no where near what was normal for his age and he wanted to be a lot smarter.

He was glad when his Aunt and Uncle gave in. Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking why Dudley wasn't being tested.

* * *

Harry was not happy when he got his tests back. It was true he had learning disabilities he still thought that Dudley should be tested maybe he should use Hypnosis on his Aunt and Uncle to make Dudley should get tested. 

Right now Harry was sitting in Jethro's car with him telling him about his disabilities. It was Saturday and Harry had spotted Jethro's car close to the playpark and had gotten in and started talking. 

"So I was wondering if I was able to raise my INT would I be able to overcome my learning disabilities?" Harry finally finished. 

"That is an interesting theory to be sure." Jethro said thoughtfully. "I would be interested in getting an answer to that." he suddenly chuckled and looked down at Harry. "Did you get any WIS for that?" 

"Yes, sir." Harry said proudly. "I got three whole WIS points for thinking really hard about it. I was wondering if getting my WIS higher would help as well. Like helping in my understanding and memorazation." 

"That's what WIS does yes." Jethro nodded. He looked down at Harry. "I'm glad to hear that you're really investing yourself in this. Have you been using your skills?" 

"I get a lot of use out Hypnosis." Harry explained. "I made my cousin actually do his homework. I made my aunt let me do mine in the kitchen and I make my uncle feed me. It's almost to level 3. I don't really use my other skills too much. Well, I do use Cooking and Dishwashing because those are some of my chores." 

Jethro mentally took notes on everything Harry was saying. He memorized every word and gave advice to the young player. 

"Oh, it's almost time for school." Harry said as he looked at Jethro's expensive watch. 

"Tell me where to go and I will drop you and bring you back." Jethro offered. 

Harry gave him a bright smile. 

**Dazzling Smile-1**

**Passive**

**Your smile will woe even the coldest heart.**

"Oh, I got a new skill." Harry said.

"Dazzling Smile, right?" Jethro chuckled.

"Yep." Harry nodded. "Do you have that one?" 

"I got it very early just like you." Jethro explained. "Most of us do." 

Harry nodded but didn't ask anymore questions.

* * *

Harry frowned hard as he worked with the teacher assigned to him. 

"It's okay if you don't get it, Mr. Potter....May I call you Harry?" 

"Okay." Harry nodded. 

Some of Jethro's advice was to use as many of his skills as he could to level them up and master them quickly. Jethro had said that he Observe was one of the best skills he had and it was dead useful. So Harry was spamming it but he was still focusing on learning as well. He wondered if this was really going to work. He would do his best to learn all they had to teach him and get caught up with where he was supposed to be. 

"It's okay to ask questions if you don't understand." The woman said with a smile. "Go on...."

Harry gave her a look of confusion. He wasn't allowed to ask questions but if she said it was okay maybe he could ask questions for two hours out of the day. He started out slowly asking questions but then it built up and he was asking questions left and right. The woman just smiled and talked softly to him as she walked him through the answers. 

By the time Harry's classes were over he was done with his homework and his mind was reeling. He'd gained **+2 WIS, and +3 INT**. He'd learned that Math helped him gain WIS because he had to think so much on the answers so much. He decided that he liked this Special School at the hospital.

When he got of the hospital he spotted Jethro's car he got in but the man wasn't there. 

"The Master had a meeting, young master." The driver informed. "There is a gift on the seat. He wants you to open it and there is a letter as well." 

Harry took the letter and read it. This gift would help him level up and become stronger? It would also give him access to a website that would help him with the Game. He put the letter in his Inventory and carefully and slowly opened the package. There was a new state of the art laptop and a book called 'Illusion Barriers'. He was shocked but pleased. 

On the way back to his house Harry wrote a thank you letter to Jethro. He left it on the seat as he got out of the car to walk the block to his house. His book and laptop were in his Inventory as well he didn't want anyone to take them away from him. 

When he got home he went right into the kitchen and began cooking dinner. It was now almost four in the afternoon he was sure the Dursley's were starving and he didn't want them angry. He'd gone to his Saturday class at two.

**Cooking-2**

**Your food tastes better.**

**2% chance of not burning food.**

Harry didn't burn anything. He called everyone for dinner and had been right they were starving. He used **Hypnosis** on his uncle again and was allowed to eat with them. When lunch was over Harry used **Hypnosis** on Dudley to make him do his homework. Then he did the dishes. After that was done he let himself out into the yard and began the yard work. He had to do his chores or he would get in trouble. It was still warm for September so he didn't mind. When he was done in the yard he went back in and washed his hands. He then went about doing his housework he had two hours worth of work to catch up on. He was getting tired and frustrated when he passed Dudley laughing at the telly. He used **Hypnosis** on Petunia and made her do some of the work. 

**Hypnosis-3**

Harry was very pleased with that. He wondered if he was doing any mental damage to the Dursley's with his Hypnosis but decided that he didn't care. 

After dinner Harry finally went to his cupboard to relax. He pulled out the book and settled into read it. When he was done he finally paid attention to the message that had appeared when he'd picked up the book. 

**Would you like to learn Illusion Barrier?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry James Potter
> 
> Title: Freak Boy
> 
> Gamer
> 
> Level: 2
> 
> HP: 100/100
> 
> MP: 50/50
> 
> STR: 10
> 
> DEX: 10
> 
> VIT: 10
> 
> INT: 10
> 
> WIS: 10
> 
> LUK: 100
> 
> Points: 5


	3. Chapter 3

Harry blinked at the message but pressed yes. He was shocked when the book vanished in a flash of light. Information filled his head and he understood it perfectly not like when he'd read it. He knew what he had to do to make Illusion Barriers now. He jumped when his door opened he looked up at his uncle. He grunted when he was pulled out of his cupboard this wasn't good. He was taken outside and to the winding steps that lead to Dudley's old treehouse. 

"From now on you sleep up there." Vernon said. 

"But, Uncle, winter is coming!" Harry protested. 

He grunted when he was hit. He hit his butt. 

**Physical Endurance-1**

**The body's durability increases, allowing for less damage taken. 1% decrease in damage taken by attacks.**

"UP NOW!" Vernon bellowed. 

Harry went up the wooden spiral staircase holding the railing. He reached the porch and went to the door and went in. He shut the door behind him and sighed. He'd never been up here before he had never been allowed. The treehouse was well built and study it had shutters on the windows and everything but Harry was sure that it was going to get cold when winter finally settled in. He decided that he was going to need his bed and blanket up here and wondered if he could somehow get them into his inventory. He shook his head and held his hands up and created an Illusion Barrier.

**ID Create-1**

**Empty- This ID has nothing in it.**

"Wow, it's terrible that it's empty but I did it! I created an ID." Harry was very pleased with himself. "I wonder if they are all empty." 

He held his hands up and broke the ID.

**ID Escape-1**

"Yes!" Harry said cheering. 

Harry repeated this until it leveled up.

**ID Create-2**

**Empty- This ID has nothing in it.**

**Zombie- you can create an ID with Zombies in it. Can only be used at night.**

"Cool." Harry said nodding. "I'll try it tonight then." He escaped and sat down. He pulled out his school books to study more. He needed to get smarter. 

When darkness fell he left the treehouse and snuck back into his cupboard. He managed to get his mattress and blanket into his Inventory. He then went outside and created a Zombie ID. 

The sky went red and all noise stopped. He peeked over the garden wall to see Zombies. 

"I'm gonna need a weapon." Harry thought out loud. He destroyed his ID then went and got an old metal bat that Vernon had bought for Dudley hoping the boy would go into sports. Then created the Zombie ID again. "Okay, now let's give this a try." 

He lured a zombie to him and took several swings at it. He finished it off in three hits. 

**Blunt Weapon Mastery-1**

**Allows the user to freely handle blunt weapons. 10% increase in attack damage with blunt weapons. 5% increase in attack speed with blunt weapons.**

**Batting-1**

**1% chance to hit the ball or target.**

He was pleased with this. It was on his second Zombie when he got another new skill.

**Power Strike-1**

**Strikes the target with a strong force. 15% increase in critical rate. 50% increase in attack damage.**

He learned that after 30 hits of Power Strike that he ran out of MP and couldn't use it again. After 5 zombies he'd leveled up. 

**Harry James Potter**

**Title: Freak Boy**

**Gamer**

**Level: 3**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**LUK: 100**

**Points: 10**

He was delighted and he was hoping to get some more levels. He decided to keep going. He was pleased with how he was doing he really was.

He was panting and out of breath after just half an hour. He'd finally hit level 4 and he'd gained a few stat points. He broke the ID having gotten a lot of zombie's teeth and other things as loot but no money. He'd been hoping for money. He went to the treehouse and laid down to rest. He was woken by his aunt yelling up at him to get up and cook breakfast. 

He sighed as he cooked breakfast. He hated living here. He got a shock after using **Hypnosis** on his uncle so that he could eat again. 

**Hypnotic Suggestion has taken!**

**Vernon Dursley- Let Harry Eat- 1**

**Vernon will let Harry eat meals 1% of the time.**

Harry was shocked but very happy, so he could train the Dursleys if he used the skill enough? That was amazing! He had known that **Hypnosis** was going to be an amazing skill and he'd been right. 

**Manipulation-1**

**You can manipulate people with your mind and words. You have a 1% chance for success.**

Harry kept using his skills throughout the day on the Dursleys and was very pleased with the results by the time he left for the hospital. He ran happily to Jethro's car when he saw it parked at the end of the block. He didn't care that people were watching he got in. He greeted Jethro happily and thanked him for the gifts. He told Jethro all about his trip into the ID he'd created. 

Jethro just sat there with his arm on the seat behind Harry's seat and listened to him go on about how he'd spent his night. Something caught his attention.

"You sleep in a treehouse?" Jethro asked. 

"Well, I used to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs but my uncle kicked me out and is making me live in the treehouse now. I told him that it's going to get cold out soon but well, they never listen to me." Harry explained. "Oh, there's something else I wanted to tell you. Hypnosis is amazing!" He told him about what had happened with Vernon. "Isn't that interesting, Mr. Jethro?" 

"Yes, it is." Jethro agreed. "I should look into getting this skill for myself." 

They continued to talk until they reached the hospital and Harry ran inside to attend his class for the day.

* * *

Jethro smiled softly as Harry got back into his car his arm instantly rested behind Harry on the back of the seat. Harry had finished with his Sunday classes. 

"Harry, I'm sorry to ask you a question that might cause you to hurt but has child services ever been called to your house?" 

Jethro was recording the conversation. He recorded every conversation with Harry ever since Harry had mentioned that he only had one set of clothes. 

"Yeah, loads of times." Harry told the man thoughtfully. "They always promise to come back and get me but they never do." 

"I see." Jethro said nodding. "Did you ever call to check up on the case?" 

"I did but no one knew what I was talking about. They said that I didn't have a file with them. Then the people from school who had called them in the first place and promised to help me started acting mean to me. They started buying everything my Aunt and Uncle told them. That I was stupid, that I was criminal, that I had mental problems..." Harry sighed. "No one wants to help me. No one cares about me. I don't trust anyone anymore. The teacher who got me tested he'll forget soon. He'll start believing what he's told by my relatives. They all do. I wouldn't be surprised if all the paperwork on my disabilities vanishes from the school as well." Harry sighed. "You'll forget as well soon enough." 

"I wont." Jethro promised. 

He was trying to think of how people could do something like this. He thought of the Abyss in the world he lived in they wouldn't bother until after the kid was dead. He racked his brain then it hit him. He'd heard rumblings about a world of Magic. Maybe that world was doing something to these people. He would have to look into it.

* * *

Harry went training again that night. He was still getting tired easily from this training. He wondered how many stats he would need before he wouldn't be tired from this little exercise anymore. That's what he saw this as. Exercise.

He didn't gain another level that night but something did happen. When he was fighting a zombie suddenly one had caught fire.

**Incendio-1**

**Do to your magic you can now conjure fireballs.**

"I have magic?" Harry asked, "I knew it. Those Dursleys are always lying to me. Ugh, I'm out of MP I wonder if that stands for Magic Power. I should ask Jethro tomorrow. I'm going to train this up. It's most likely going to come in handy." 

He broke the ID and headed home.

* * *

Harry frowned hard as he sat in class working. Why was this still so hard for him? He then cursed himself of course he couldn't just get over everything in a few days with extra classes but he was hoping he'd improve. Right now he was trying to learn something to do with Math. It wasn't going well. He growled to himself as he worked. He noticed his teacher glance at him worriedly from time to time as he walked around the classroom. 

" _Hypnosis._ " Harry whispered. _"Notice Dudley when he cheats._ " 

The teacher suddenly stiffened and went to Dudley's side of the room. 

"Dudley Dursley!" the teacher scolded. "We do not cheat in this class! You will get a 0 for this test and I will be calling your parents!" 

Harry smirked to himself and kept trying to get his calculations right. 

**Calculation-5**

He'd gotten that skill doing his math homework in extra classes. It did help him do Math better but it was still hard. He suddenly noticed that several of his answers were wrong and quickly went back and fixed them. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. He only had a few minutes left and he still had a full page of equations left. He went back to work this was giving him a headache. 

"Time!" The teacher called. "Make sure that your name is on your test. Hand in your tests as you head for lunch. Harry, stay behind."

The rest of the class left. 

"Okay, Harry you have an extra ten minutes, continue." 

"Why, sir?" 

"This is how we handle special needs children." The teacher said with a smile. "I think we need to do more than this but for now..." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Harry relaxed and finished his test. When he was done he handed it in and went to lunch. He was glad that he would get a little extra time on his tests from now he was sure that that would help a lot. He wondered how many kids in his school had learning disabilities like him. Maybe everyone should get tested so they would know who needed help and who didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry James Potter
> 
> Title: Freak Boy
> 
> Gamer
> 
> Level: 4
> 
> HP: 100/100
> 
> MP: 50/50
> 
> STR: 13
> 
> DEX: 13
> 
> VIT: 13
> 
> INT: 10
> 
> WIS: 10
> 
> LUK: 100
> 
> Points: 15


End file.
